Alive
by RemmieStar
Summary: After the war is over, Severus roams through the field of the dead, searching for Remus. What he finds makes him hopeful for tomorrow. songfic, AU, Slash


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And the song is owned by Three Days Grace.

**Notes: **This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic. Severus didn't kill Dumbledore and Remus DID NOT marry Tonks. Thank you.

**Warning:** This is SS/RL slash. SNUPIN guys! Dont' like it, don't read.

**~Alive~**

He's panicking. The war is finally over, but he's still panicking. Where's Remus? Why can't he find Remus J. Lupin?! The man who never seems to away from him in any point in time, whether he wants him to be or not.

He runs around the field of bodies, many of whom he knows, but doesn't really register them in his mind. He's frantic. "REMUS!" he screams. No response. The crowd of happy people behind him are gathered around Potter. Damned boy. They should be helping him search for those who went missing! …Like Remus.

Then, he sees him, on the top of a hill, laying on the ground. A sense of dread rushes to his belly. No. NO! He can't be! He can't leave me now! He's not allowed to die!

"_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."_

He runs like he's never run before. Which is really saying something with all the circumstances he's been though in his lifetime. He pulls Remus into his arms and starts shaking him. "Remus! Remus, please! You can't leave me like this! Wake up! It's just a nightmare… wake up and see what you have left to live for!"

"…. Severus?"

A bleary pair of amber eyes slowly open, pain spreading across his pale face at the action. He reaches his hand up to cup Severus' cheek, softly. "I-" he begins, but Severus puts his fingers to Remus' lips, shushing him. "Shhh… Save your voice. I'm going to apparate us to the hospital wing. Think you can handle it?"

"_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive."_

He looked thoughtful and then wiggled his right foot, experimentally. Remus looked back up at Severus with a small, happy smile on his face. "Yeah. I think so."

"Ok," he replied, "Hold on."

*CRACK*

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying."_

As soon as Madame Pomfrey saw them, she immediately led Severus to a bed and commanded him to put Remus down. People were still looking for the deceased and wounded, so the hospital wing wasn't as crowded as Severus had expected it to be. Pomfrey was looking over Remus thoroughly, creating all kinds of healing droughts in the process. She looked up at him. "No use standing here worrying yourself over him. You'll drive yourself mad if you stay here, wondering if he's going to make it or not. Be a dear and go run down to your dungeon and make some potions that might help with pain and bone reformation and things like that. I'm almost out because of this bloody war!"

Not having anything to say to help him stay, he left, but not before giving Remus' hand a reassuring squeeze on his way out. But the werewolf was already asleep again.

* * *

After six hours of making simple potions, Severus had had it. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to Remus. They had just gotten together about two weeks ago. It had taken everything in him to admit to the werewolf that he had had feeling for him since their school days. But thankfully, Remus reciprocated the feelings and made sure and certain that Severus knew that with a very passionate kiss. He couldn't lose him. Not when they were just beginning to start something so good.

He made it to the hospital wing, with potions in hand, at just the right time. People were everywhere. All of the beds were full and more were still pouring in to be seen. He handed the potions to Pomfrey and made his way to the very back of the wing, where Remus still lay unconscious.

"_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."_

Not caring that anyone else was in the room, Severus stroked his hair softly, watching the shallow breathes heaving up and down through Remus' chest, but he looked better than he had six hours ago. After a minute, Severus' hand came to rest on Remus' arm and stopped. His eyes had fluttered open, but when he tried to speak he started coughing harshly. Severus saw a strange liquid on the table that said 'Nyquil: for colds, cough, and sore throat' and had him drink a little bit. It seemed to help. Remus looked back up at him.

"_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive."_

"Before, I tried to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that I loved you… because I thought it was over. I saw it in your eyes that you thought it and I felt it in my body. When I passed out again, I thought I'd never be able to open my eyes ever again. I thought I'd never see your face again. But now, waking up to see you, I realized… that there was no way I could die. Not after everything we've been through. When I'm with you, I feel so alive. Not even James or Sirius made me feel as alive as you do. So, in my time of dying, you were my saving grace. I saw your face and you put the life back into me. Reminded me that I had something to live for. If I hadn't had seen you….. I might be dead right now. "

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying."_

Severus had never heard something as beautiful as this. But he realized that it was true for him too. Remus made him feel like nothing else mattered in the world but them being together. That was the only reason why he kept living throughout this hell of a war. He was glad to have helped his love to stay alive with him to see a new world without Voldemort after the war.

"I love you too, Remus. I truly do." And that was all he needed to say. It didn't matter that the room was full of people that could hear him say this to Remus. Frankly, he didn't care. His love was alive and that was more than he could say for many others standing in this room. So he leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips to the werewolf's slightly chapped and blood covered mouth, and they, together, forgot about the room and the war and all of the bad things and thanked the Gods that they still had each other. That they were still alive because of one another.

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying…_

_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying."_

A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried to make it as fluffy as I could without making it sappy and all that fun crap. I love Three Days Grace. And the Remmie/Sev pairing. So it just works together. Send me reviews please, if you like it. That would be very much appreciated. And I'll give you cookies! ^_____^


End file.
